


like turtleducks

by Shaicarus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot, The Blue Spirit - Freeform, set towards the end of the episode, zuko pondering what ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: For just a brief, humiliating moment--just a split second--Zuko remembers the turtleducks in the palace gardens.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	like turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo guess who just finished rewatching the blue spirit again

_do you think we could have been friends?_

For just a brief, humiliating moment--just a split second--Zuko remembers the turtleducks in the palace gardens.

Even worse than that--

_maybe_

The word flashes through his mind like the arrow that struck him, but it never manages to make it past his teeth. He allows himself just that one, brief instant of weakness before he attacks.

There's no real intent behind the attack; he's in no condition to fight anyone right now. He's just...making a point.

Watching the Avatar flee, even he isn't sure what that point really is.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if you wanna chat or whatever, you can poke me on [tumblr](https://shaicarus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
